Digimon 03: The Power of One
by Charmeleon
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Summary in Chapter 1.
1. The One of a Kind Digimon

Here's the brand new Digimon story I said I was going to update. This is like a Tamers story done my way, but it will have quite a few twists. Okay, let's get to the summary. In this story, Takato is one of the very few people who isn't a Tamer. Far into the Digital World, a Digimon waits for his Tamer to come. This Digimon is so rare, that getting info on it is next to impossible. Read what happens as human and Digimon meet.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 1: The One of a Kind Digimon  
  
It was a clear but cool day in the area of West Shinjuku. Everyone knew about Digimon. Digimon were common in the city now because everyone was a Tamer, meaning that everyone had a Digimon partner. WEll, everyone except a few people. One of these people was a boy around 13-years old with wild and spiky brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. His name was Takato Matsuda.  
He had Digimon cards to play the Digimon card game with though. However, he still felt left out. His friends pitied him and let him play with their Digimon. Even though Takato got along very well with his friends' Digimon, it still didn't help matters too much. He wanted to have a Digimon of his own.  
"What's wrong chumly?" a visor-wearing boy with brown hair asked. His partner was a brown robotic Digimon called Guardromon.  
"You get along fine with our partners," a girl with long brown hair added. Her partner was the brave lion Digimon known as Leomon.  
"It's not that Jeri, Kazu. It's just that I would really love to have a Digimon of my very own. Your partners are very nice, but I still feel empty inside," Takato said.  
"Who knows Takato? Maybe someday you will get you have your very own Digimon," a short boy with blue hair said. He had a hybrid Digimon partner that had the head and body of a Gabumon, but the ears and wings of a bat(A/N: I really didn't think that it was fair for Kenta to have a Mega Digimon just like that so that's why I decided to give him a lower-level Digimon).  
This Digimon was called Bat Gabumon.  
"Maybe Kenta, maybe," Takato said sadly. He did enjoy playing with his friends' Digimon, but he really hoped to have one of his own someday.  
Meanwhile, a Digimon took residence in the farthest sector of the Digital World. This Digimon was the only one of its kind. Because it never really made itself known to anyone, no one knew of this Digimon. Even Digivices couldn't get info on this Digimon. That was because this was the only Digimon whose information wasn't programmed. This Digimon was Guilmon.  
Guilmon looked like a red dinosaur. He looked a little like the orange dinosaur Digimon known as Agumon. His ears looked like the flying pig Digimon known as Patamon. He had a large hazard symbol on his chest. But there was another thing about this Digimon. He was waiting for someone.  
From the day of his birth until now, he had always been waiting. He always hoped that the person who he waited for would come. But there was no such luck. He didn't lose hope though because he knew that he would someday meet his partner. He looked at the D-arc next to him. After he was born, it just appeared next to him. This was a sure sign that he was going to have a human partner.  
'Oh Takato, where are you?' Guilmon thought. He didn't know that he would meet his Tamer very soon.  
That night, Takato was back at his house. Well it was a house/bakery because the bakery was on the 1st floor and the living area was on the 2nd floor. An hour after dinner, Takato showered and got ready for bed. He soon fell asleep. It wasn't long before he had a strange dream.  
  
The Dream   
  
Takato found himself in a strange world. He walked around and saw a pink creature with no arms or legs. 'That's a Koromon,' he thought. Then he saw an orange creature with a large horn on its head and red eyes. 'And there's Tsunomon,' he thought. 'I must be in the Digital World.'  
"Hey, who are you?" a feminine-like voice asked.  
Takato looked back to see an Agumon walking towards him. "My name is Takato," he responded.  
"We really don't see humans in the Digital World anymore. You're the first one in a long time," another voice said.  
The others looked to see a yellow caterpillar. This Digimon was Kunemon. A Gabumon, Palmon, Gatomon, Betamon, Elecmon, Botamon, Punimon and Yuramon soon joined the Kunemon. They were fascinated to see a human in the Digital World after so long.  
"Hey do you want to play?" Koromon asked.  
"Play what?" Takato asked.  
"Let's play Tag," Tsunomon responded.  
"All right," Takato said. He and the other Digimon began to play together. He liked it because it reminded him of playing with his friends' Digimon. He had forgotten his loneliness when he played with his new friends.  
Unfortunately, the fun didn't last for long. Only an hour later, an explosion rang in their ears. They looked at the source and found several trees had been completely obliterated.  
"What was that?" Koromon asked.  
They soon found out. The Digimon then made himself known. It was a very large red Dinosaur Digimon. This Digimon looked like a T-rex and was known as Tyrannomon. Most Tyrannomon were peaceful for the most part unless they were controlled by something or provoked. But this Tyrannomon was one of the few who were very mean on their own.  
"It's Tyrannomon!" Gabumon shouted.  
"I thought Tyrannomon were usually peaceful," Takato said.  
"Not this one. This one is very mean. But even worse than that, his temper is as short as he is mean," Koromon said.  
"Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon shouted, aiming for Takato.  
"Move Takato!" Palmon shouted.  
Takato got out of the way just in time. Tyrannomon was angry about seeing a human in the Digital World. This Tyrannomon didn't like humans so Takato was an immediate target. Takato moved out of the way of more Blaze Blaster attacks aimed at him. The attacks destroyed more of the area.  
"We gotta do something. The forest will be completely destroyed if we don't," Takato said.  
"How can we. We're only In-Training and Rookies. None of us are strong enough to Digivolve to be able to take on Tyrannomon," Agumon said.  
Takato ran at the Tyrannomon. He had to do something.  
"Takato what are you doing?" Elecmon asked.  
"I can't just let this Digimon destroy your home. I'm going to lead him away," Takato responded. He soon faced the Tyrannomon. "Hey, over here big red," he added before running off.  
Tyrannomon roared in anger at being called big red and gave chase after Takato while throwing one Blaze Blaster after another. Takato tried his best to stay ahead of Tyrannomon but it woas very difficult considering Tyrannomon's size. Takato didn't know that he was coming to Guilmon's area. He was just trying to outlast the Tyrannomon on his tail. But Tyrannomon pored on an extra bit of speed and passed Takato. Takato stopped when Tyrannomon got in front of him.  
"Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon shouted.  
Meanwhile, a strange red dino Digimon was just enjoying a peaceful nap. Well that is until he heard an explosion. He woke up and saw smoke in the distance. A few moments later, he faintly heard something shout blaze blaster. He hid behind some trees in wait for the source of the noise. He soon saw a boy running. Then he saw the Digimon cut the boy off again.  
The D-arc in his hand started glowing. The strange red dino gasped in surprise at the D-arc's actions. His eyes then turned viral as he growled. He was not going to let his Tamer get killed. He came out from behind the trees, still growling loudly. Takato and Tyrannomon looked and saw a strange red dino Digimon, and it didn't look very happy either.  
"I'll take care of you first you little lizard. Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon shouted.  
The strange Digimon quickly moved out of the way. A red glow then formed around his mouth.  
"Pyro Sphere!" he shouted as the red beam of energy rocketed towards the Tyrannomon.  
Tyrannomon simply deflected the attack with his tail. "Blaze Blaster!" he countered.  
This time, the strange Digimon was hit. He lost consciousness and fell to the ground. Takato rushed to his side.  
"Please wake up," Takato pleaded with the strange Digimon. He then saw something glowing next to the Digimon. He looked and saw that it was a D-arc like the ones his friends had, but this one was red with a black rimming around it. He was glad that he had his cards with him. He fished throught them and quickly found the one he was looking for. 'I hope this works,' he thought. "Digi-Modify! Rejuvenation Activate!"  
The strange Digimon felt his strength coming back. He regained consciousness and stood up. "Thanks Takato," he said.  
Takato was dumbfounded. "How do you know me? I haven't seen you until now," he said.  
"I'll explain everything later," the Digimon said. He prepared to face Tyrannomon again.  
'This strange Digimon won't be able to take Tyrannomon on as a rookie. If only he could Digivolve. Wait, I have a Digivolution card. My Rejuvenation card worked, maybe my Digivolution care will work too,' he thought. He brought out the Digivolution card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" he shouted.  
The strange Digimon felt a surge of strength course through him. He then began to glow. "Guilmon Digivolve to..." he said as his body burst apart into data until an outline was left.  
Then new data began to fill the outline. The new data formed into a figure much larger than Guilmon. When the glow diminished, it revealed a large red Digimon with a white stomach and black rings on his arms, legs and tail.  
"Growlmon!" the new Digimon shouted in the same voice as Guilmon.  
  
End Dream   
  
Takato woke up with a confused look on his face. 'That was a weird dream. But it looked too realy to be a dream. I hope that Guilmon is real. Maybe he is my Digimon. But how am I going to get to the Digital World to meet him. I hope that the part of my dream that involved the Tyrannomon doesn't happen,' he thought. He would unfortunately encounter that. He managed to get back to sleep without any more dreams.  
Meanwhile, a team of people was still at work. These people made sure that rogue Digimon couldn't get into the city. This team of people worked at a place called Hypnos. Yamaki led this elite team of people. But things would soon begin to get out of hand. For at this moment, a rogue Digimon was almost ready to bioemerge.  
This Digimon was a powerful Champion-level Digimon. Other rogue Champion-level Digimon was usually destroyed before they could enter the real world due to Hypnos programs. But this rogue Digimon was prepared for the programs. The rogue Digimon was tried to come through were usually data or vaccine Digimon. But this Digimon was a virus. Unfortunately, Hypnos didn't have an anti programe for virus-type Digimon.  
This Digimon that would soon bioemerge looked like a cross between two different creatures. It looked like a medium-sized T-rex but with the wings of a Kabuterimon. This Digimon was known as Viralmon. THis powerful Champion virus Digimon's attacks are Poison Wing, Chaos Beam and Viral Explosion. This Digimon was not the one to mess around with because of its Poison Wing and Viral Explosion. Anyone who was unfortunate enough to be hit by those attacks always got very sick. Some had even died because they couldn't get treatment in time.  
Late the next morning, the alarm at Hypnos went off.  
"Riley, what is it?" a blonde man wearing shades asked.  
"It's a rogue Digimon sir. It's trying to bioemerge," a brunette woman answered.  
"We have to try and stop it," a blue-haired man with glasses said.  
"Don't worry Mr. Wong. We'll do our best," a redhead woman said.   
"Reika, Riley, I don't want that Digimon to bioemerge," Yamaki said.  
"Yes sir," Riley and Reika said. They immediately got to work on trying to stop this Digimon from bioemerging.  
The Digimon smirked when it felt the programs being turned on. 'Boy are they going to be in for a big surprise,' it thought. It then began to gather black, red, purple and yellow energy. It gathered the required amount of energy a few moments later. "Viral Explosion!" it said.  
The black, red, purple and yellow energies spread through the computers. The different colors each represented something. The black energy was dark energy while the red energy was actually radioactive energy. The purple energy was poison and the yellow energy was nuclear energy. It was needless to say tha tthe computers didn't stand a chance of defending themselves from this kind of attack.  
"Sir, we have a huge problem. This Digimon has launched some kind of virus into the programming," Riley said.  
"Shut the programs off then," Yamaki said.  
"We can't sir. The Digimon has reprogrammed our programs. There's nothing we can do to stop it from bioemerging," Reika said.  
"Well if this isn't our luck," Yamaki said.  
"My son and friends might be the only hope now," Mr. Wong said. He picked up the telephone and called his son.  
"Hello," Henry said as he picked up the phone. He had blue hair like his father. He also had a Digimon that looked like a white and green rabbit named Terriermon.  
"Henry, it's dad. There's a rogue Digimon about to bioemerge in the park. It somehow reprogrammed our computers here so we can't do anything to destroy it. We need you and your friends to try and stop the Digimon," Mr. Wong said.  
"Gotcha dad, I'll be at the park soon," Henry said before hanging up. "Suzy, I'll be back as soon as I can(A/N: In this story, Suzy will not be a Tamer)," he added before calling Kazu, Kenta and Jeri and alerting them to the problem.  
Ten minutes later, Henry came to the park. Jeri, Kazu, Kenta and Takato showed up a few moments later. Henry didn't see a Digimon with the fourth person.  
"Who are you and where is your Digimon?" Henry asked.  
"I'm Takato, and I don't have a Digimon," Takato responded. "Who are you?" he added.  
"My name is Henry, and this is my partner Terriermon," Henry responded. "It's dangerous to be here without a Digimon Takato. We're about to face a tough Digimon."  
Just as Henry finished that statement, a strange fog blanketed the area. He and the others soon saw the outline of a stange-looking Digimon. It had a T-rex's body and the wings of a Kabuterimon. Henry pointed his D-arc at the Digimon.  
"Viralmon, the virus Digimon. This Digimon isn't the one to mess around with. His Viral Explosion and Poison Wing can cause sickness in human, Digimon and machine," Henry read off his D-arc. "Be careful guys. This is going to be one difficult fight," he added.  
"Allow me to make the first move. Chaos Beam!" Viralmon said.  
The green and yellow beam streaked for the Tamers and their Digimon. They got out of the way with only mere seconds to spare. "Let's take it up a notch Terriermon," Henry said. He took out a Digivolution card. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" he added.  
"Terriermon Digivolve to..." Terriermon said as his old body burst apart into data.  
New data then began to form around him. He grew to about Henry's height. He now had guns in the place of his hands and put on a belt of bullets around his shoulder.  
"Gargomon!" the new Digimon shouted in the same voice as Terriermon's. "Let's see how you like this. Gargo Laser!"   
The light green energy came towards Viralmon. Viralmon just countered it with another Chaos Beam.  
"Let's help Gargomon out Bat Gabumon. Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Kenta said.  
"Bat Gabumon Digivolve to..." Bat Gabumon said as his body dispersed into data, leaving an outline of him.  
Then new data began to fill in the outline. The outline grew larger as the data for the new Digimon poured into the outline. When the data completely filled the outline, it revealed a Garurumon-looking figure with large bat wings.  
"Batwolfmon!" the new Digimon shouted.  
The other Tamers, even Kenta, had to stare at Batwolfmon in awe.  
"Now that's cool," Kazu said.  
"I agree with you," Gargomon added.  
"I am Batwolfmon, a hybrid Digimon with the wings of a bat and the body of a Garurumon. I suggest that you cover your ears when I use my Sonic Waves attack. My Howling Wind and Energy Wing will do more than blow my enemies away," the hybrid Digimon.  
Viralmon was preparing to attack again. He stopped when he noticed that Takato had no Digimon partner. 'This boy is a fool to be here without a Digimon. I'll get rid of him first,' he thought. "Chaos Beam!" he shouted, aiming at Takato.  
"Takato!" Jeri, Kenta and Kazu shouted.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted as the fireball shaped like a lion's head streaked to cancel out the Chaos Beam.  
The two attacks collided, causing a huge explosion. But this explosion wasn't a regular one. The energy from the Chaos Beam ended up sending Takato someplace else.  
"Where could he be?" Henry asked.  
"Don't have a clue. I just hope he's all right," Kazu responded.  
Takato had ended up in the Digital World. Just like in his dream, he woke up to find a Koromon and Tsunomon.  
"Who are you?" the Koromon asked.   
"I'm Takato," Takato responded.  
"How did you get here?" Tsunomon asked.  
"An explosion brought me here. A Digimon called Viralmon is in my world. When he aimed a Chaos Beam at me, Leomon countered with his attack. The explosion sent me here," Takato responded.  
"It's interesting to have a human here. There hasn't been one here for a really long time," two new voices said.  
Takato looked to see an Agumon and a Gabumon coming toward him. He could then see the other In-training and Rookie Digimon from his dream with them. Just like in his dream, he and the Digimon began to play Tage. He had a lot of fun with these Digimon.  
Unfortunately, that didn't last. For an hour later, they heard an explosion. They looked and saw some trees destroyed. Takato didn't have to guess what happened. He knew that a very mean Tyrannomon was responsible for the damage. Sure enough, Tyrannomon stepped out and started destroying the area.  
"Hey you big red lizard, over here," Takato said before he ran.  
The Tyrannomon roared in anger and pursued Takato. Takato didn't have much of a chance to outrun Tyrannomon. But he was rapidly approaching another sector of the Digital World. In this part of the Digital World, a red dino Digimon was napping when an explosion woke him up. He picked up the D-arc next to him and went to investigate. A few moments later, he saw a Tyrannomon chasing a boy. The Tyrannomon then cut off the boy. Then the D-arc began to glow. The strange red dino Digimon looked at the boy in surprise.  
'Could it be that my Tamer has finally arrived?' the Digimon thought. He then growled and his eyes went viral. He then came out of the trees. "Leave the boy alone," he said, growling dangerously.  
Tyrannomon and Takato looked back to see a weird Digimon. By the look on the Digimon's face, it was pretty angry. Tyrannomon quickly regained his composure though. He looked at the weird Digimon defiantly.  
"I'll torch you. Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon shouted.  
The Digimon moved out of the way. "Pyro Sphere!" he countered.  
Tyrannomon deflected the attack with his tail. "Blaze Blaser!" he shouted again.  
This time, the strange Digimon was hit and fell to the ground unconscious. Tyrannomon gave it another Blaze Blaster for good measure. Then Tyrannomon set his sights on Takato again. But Takato knew what to do. He pulled out his Rejuvenation card and took the D-arc.  
"Digi-Modify! Rejuvenation Activate!" Takato shouted.  
The strange Digimon felt his strength return as his body healed from the beating it took from Tyrannomon. "Thanks Takato," he said.  
"No problem Guilmon," Takato said.  
"How do you know me?" Guilmon asked.  
"Now isn't the time to explain. We have to deal with Tyrannomon," Takato responded.  
Guilmon's eyes went viral again and he faced Tyrannomon. "It's time for some payback," he said.  
"I'll pulverize you like I did last time," Tyrannomon said.  
"No you don't. It's time to even things up. Digi-Modify! Digivolution Activate!" Takato said.  
Guilmon felt stronger than he had ever felt so far. His old body began to dissipate into data as new data began to fill in a new Digimon. "Guilmon Digivolve to..."  
The new data completed filling in the new body. The result was a much larger version of Guilmon. The new version was red with a white stomach and black rings on his arms, legs and tail.  
"Growlmon!" the new Digimon announced.  
"Whoa! Now that's awesome," Takato said in awe. He pointed his D-arc at Growlmon. "Growlmon, the virus dragon Digimon; this is the Champion form of Guilmon. You don't want to be looking for trouble or else you'll feel the power of his Pyro Blaster and Dragon Slash attacks," he read off his D-arc.  
Takato would soon find out that his D-arc was the only one that had information on Guilmon. It made sense when you think about it. No other Digivice has information on Guilmon so the only way to get the information on him is through the D-arc that came with him. Now that D-arc belongs to Takato.  
"I'll burn you to a crisp! Blaze Blaster!" Tyrannomon shouted, firing off his attack.  
"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon countered.  
The two streams of fire cancelled each other out, causing a rather large smoke cloud. In the cover of the smoke. Growlmon got close enough to Tyrannomon. Then the blade below Growlmon's elbow glowed a bluish white as it pointed outwards.  
"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon shotued. He slashed across Tyrannomon's chest.  
Tyrannomon roared in pain. Growlmon delivered another Pyro Blaster to Tyrannomon's injured spot. Tyrannomon roared as it was deleted. The data headed straight for Growlmon. Growlmon just closed his eyes as he absorbed the Digimon's data. Takato just stood in amazement. He really couldn't find anything to say. Growlmon then stepped in front of Takato before Dedigivolving to Guilmon.  
"That was amazing Guilmon," Takato finally managed to say.  
"I couldn't have done it without you Takato. Tyrannomon almost finished me," Guilmon said.  
"How do you know me though?" Takato asked.  
"I've been waiting for you. When I was born into this place, the D-arc that you now hold appeared beside me. Since then, I waited and waited for you. Now you're here," Guilmon responded. "But how did you know me?" he added.  
"Believe it or not, I had a dream about you," Takato responded before telling Guilmon the dream.  
"If that doesn't prove that you're my Tamer, then nothing will," Guilmon said.  
"But I need to find a way back to my world," Takato said. He didnt' have to ponder about that much longer.  
Another portal, similar to the one that brought Takato to the Digital World opened up ten feet in front of him. Takato then walked towards it with Guilmon close behind. When they were through the portal, it closed. The found themselves back in the real world. Viralmon was still here, and the Tamers weren't doing too well against him. The Digimon were forced to stay defensive due to what damage Viralmon's attacks could do.  
"Takato, you're back," Henry said.  
"Yes I am," Takato said.  
"Who's that Digimon?"Kazu asked. He pointed his D-arc at it but no information appeared on the new Digimon. "Why am I not receiving any data on it?" he asked.  
"This is my partner Guilmon," Takato responded. He took out his D-arc and pointed it at Guilmon. "Guilmon, the red dino Digimon. This virus type Digimon is the only one of its kind. Don't let the fact that he's a virus fool you because he's friendly as long as you don't pose a threat. His Pyro Sphere and Rock Breaker will send you to dreamland," he read of his D-arc.  
Everyone, including Viralmon was shocked to hear that. Takato now had a Digimon partner of his own. Henry and the others were even more surprised that Takato was able to get info on Guilmon when Kazu couldn't. Takato wasted no time and Digivolved Guilmon to Growlmon.  
"Now it's time for a little payback. What do you say Growlmon?" Takato asked.  
"Grrrrrr! I'm ready Takato," Growlmon responded. He had a feral look in his eyes again. "I don't know who you are, but I won't allow you to harm anyone. Pyro Blaster!" he added.  
The stream of fire headed for Viralmon.  
"Chaos Beam!" Viralmon shouted.  
The two attacks met, but the Pyro Blaster went right through the Chaos Beam and slammed into Viralmon. Viralmon screamed in pain.  
"I'll delete you for that. Viral Explosion!" Viralmon said.  
The deadly energies streaked for Growlmon.  
"You'll have to do better than that. Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!" Takato said.  
Growlmon ran out of the Viral Explosion's path.  
"Digi-Modify! Strength and Power Activate!" Takato then shouted.  
Growlmon roared when he felt his strength and power increase. "Now to take care of you. Pyro Blaster!" he said.  
This time, the Pyro Blaster annihilated Viralmon. Growlmon absorbed Viralmon's data. Then the feral look in Growlmon's eyes vanished.  
"You did great Growlmon," Takato said.  
"Thank you my Tamer, but I couldn't have done it without you," Growlmon said.  
"That was awesome. I'll ask you and Growlmon for help with Digimon battles any day," Kazu asked.  
"Kazu is right Takato. You really did well in the fight against Viralmon," Henry said.  
"Thanks guys, but I should be going home now," Takato said. He pulled out the Hyper Wings card from his pack. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wings Activate!"  
Growlmon sprouted 3 pairs of shiny white feathery wings. Takato climbed onto Growlmon's back, and Growlmon flew into the sky.  
"Where is your house Takato?" Growlmon asked.  
"I'll show you the way," Takato responded before giving Growlmon directions.  
Growlmon landed at Takato's house five minutes later. He Dedigivolved so Takato wouldn't have to climb down. Takato simply let go of Guilmon's neck. Takato's parents saw the light outside and opened the door to see what it was. They were absolutely amazed to see a Digimon standing next to their son.  
"Who is this Digimon Takato?" Mr. Matsuda asked.  
"Dad, this is my partner Guilmon," Takato responded.  
His parents were shocked at first. But then they smiled. They too had hoped that their son would have a Digimon partner of his own. "We're happy for you son. We saw how lonely you were when you didn't have a partner of you own. Now you won't feel so left out anymore," they said.  
"What do they mean Takato?" Guilmon asked curiously.  
"Before I met you, I always felt left out because I didn't have a Digimon partner. My friends let me play with theirs, but it wasn't enough to me. I still felt like I was the only person not to have a Digimon," Takato responded.  
"Well, you have me now. You will always have me," Guilmon said.  
"Thanks Guilmon," Takato said before hugging Guilmon.  
Guilmon hugged back and licked Takato's face. This was the start to a beautiful friendship and partnership.  
  
Well, here's the end of the first chapter to this story. I hope that you have started to see the twists in this story so far because there will be plenty more where those came from as the story progresses. Preview for Chapter 2: The Digimon Queen: Takato and his friends attend another seemingly usual day of school. That thought is thrown out the window when a new student arrives. This new student is none other than Rika Nonaka a.k.a. The Digimon Queen. But her attitude makes it difficult to make friends. Is there anyone who will look past her attitude, or will she get on everyone's nerves? Stay tuned to find out.  
  
One and a half more days to Las Vegas. For all you Pokemon readers, I will continue on the next chapter to my fic Someone's Always Out to get Me when I return from Las Vegas. I'm just about 1/2 way finished with the chapter. Look for it in about two weeks because I won't be taking my laptop to Vegas this time. It's going to be relax and have a good time for me the whole time of my stay. 


	2. The Digimon Queen

Recap: Almost everyone in West Shinjuku had a Digimon partner. Takato was one of the few who didn't have a partner and it made him feel very left out. His friends let him play with their Digimon, hoping he didn't feel so left out, but he still did. That all changed when he had a dream about having a partner. The next day, he met his Digimon partner Guilmon, finding out that Guilmon had waited just for Takato. Then Takato and Guilmon defeated Tyrannomon and Viralmon together.  
' is thoughts  
  
Chapter 2: The Digimon Queen  
  
Takato felt a lot happier now. He had a Digimon partner of his own. They didn't meet on the lightest of notes, but they met nonetheless. Guilmon was also a lot happier. After years and years of waiting, he was finally united with his Tamer. They were currently having dinner right now.   
"So what do you think of the bread Guilmon?" Takato said.  
"This bread is great. I haven't tasted anything like this before," Guilmon responded before continuing to chow down on the stack of bread Takato's parents made.  
Takato and his parents smiled at Guilmon's antics. The way Guilmon ate was just like that of a dog. Guilmon didn't eve use his hands to pick up the bread first.  
"Whoa Guilmon, slow down. That bread isn't going anywhere," Takato said.  
"I'm sorry Takato. It's just that I'm really hungry," Guilmon said befdore going back at the bread. He finished the bread a few minutes later. "That was great," he said.  
"Well, there will always be plenty more. This is a bakery as well as a house," Mrs. Matsuda said.  
"It's 10:00pm young man. Go upstairs and get ready for bed," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"Okay dad," Takato said. He went upstairs with Guilmon following. Takato went to his room. He waited half an hour before going into the bathroom to bathe.  
Guilmon wanted to go in the bathroom with Takato, but Takato told him to wait in the bedroom. Half an hour later, Takato came out of the bathroom in his pajamas. He had also brushed his teeth while in the bathroom. He then returned to his bedroom.  
"Why couldn't I go in the bathroom with you Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
"I went in there to take a bath Guilmon," Takato responded.  
"So, what's wrong with me not being able to watch?" Guilmon asked.  
"Because I had to get naked Guilmon. That means I had to take my clothes off," Takato responded.  
"But I don't have any clothes on," Guilmon politely argued.  
"Most Digimon don't wear clothes Guilmon. Other humans like me do though. One thing that most humans don't like is when someone else sees them naked," Takato said.  
"Oh, okay Takato," Guilmon said in understanding.  
"Now, let's go to bed. I have school in the morning," Takato said.  
"What's that Takato?" Guilmon asked.  
"School is a place where people like me go to learn. I learn things like math, English, literature, history and other things," Takato responded.  
"Can I go with you there?" Guilmon asked.  
"Sure you can boy. Except for the students with Meramon or other fiery Digimon, all the students that go to my school have their Digimon with them," Takato responded. He got into bed and lay down. "Good night Guilmon," Takato said yawning before he went to sleep.  
"Good night Takato," Guilmon said before going to bed.  
It was a peaceful night. The next morning, Takato woke up to his alarm clock going off at exactly 7am.  
"I have to get dressed for school boy. Would you wait for me downstairs?" Takato said.  
"Okay Takato," Guilmon said before going downstairs.  
Takato got dressed and then got his backpack together. Then he went downstairs to have breakfast. Breakfast considered of bread(A/N: which ins't unusual), cereal and juice. After breakfast, Takato slung his backpack over his shoulders and walked to the door  
"Have a good day son," Takato's parents said.  
"I'll try," Takato said before opening the door. "Come on Guilmon," he added.  
"Okay," Guilmon said before following his Tamer out the door. "I can't wait to see what your school is like."  
"It's okay for the most part. There are bullies there though," Takato said.  
"What's a bully?" Guilmon asked.  
Takato was about to answer when Guilmon suddenly tackled him. Then Guilmon helped Takato back up. Takato could se a feral look in Guilmon's eyes again. Guilmon wouldn't go feral like this unless there was a threat. Takato looked ahead and saw glowing white shards sticking out of a tree.  
'Someone or something is attacking us. That's why Guilmon acted the way he did,' Takato thought. He then saw more white shards coming Guilmon's way. "Look out Guilmon!" he shouted.  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted.  
The red beam of energy disintegrated the white shards.  
"Guilmon, let's just get to school before we're late," Takato said.  
The feral look disappeared. Guilmon nodded, and the pair continued on their way to schoo. That was until a girl blocked them off. The girl had orange hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore blue jeans, white sneakers and an orange and white T-shirt with a purple broken heart on the chest. They turned but a yellow fox Digimon standing on two legs blocked them off again.  
"Can you please get out of the way? Guilmon and I need to go to school," Takato said.  
"Not until your Digimon has a battle with my partner Renamon behind you," the girl said.  
"If that is what will get you off our backs then fine," Takato said defiantly. He really wasn't in the mood for a battle, but this girl proved to be pretty annoying.  
"Looks like we need to show this boy a thing or two Renamon. Walk all over his Digimon," the girl said.  
Renamon got into position to fight Guilmon. The feral look was back in Guilmon's eyes. Renamon took the first move by jumping into the air. She spread her arms wide. Glowing white shards began forming all around her.  
'So, the shards came from her,' Takato thought.  
"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted before firing the diamond shards at Guilmon.  
"Ready for a boost Guilmon?" Takato asked.  
"You know it Tamer," Guilmon responded.  
"Okay then," Takaot said. He took out his D-arc and Hyper Speed card. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Speed Activate!"  
Guilmon zipped out of the way of the Diamond Storm attack.  
"Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing Activate!" Takato shouted.  
Guilmon sprouted three pairs of glowing white-feathery wings and flew into the sky. He was still under the influence of the Hyper Speed card. He flew in super fast as his paw glowed. "Rock Breaker!" he shouted when he made contact with Renamon.  
Renamon went sailing through the air. She smacked hard against a nearby tree. The impact knocked her unconscious. Rika ran over to Renamon. But Takato and Guilmon went on their way. They had only fifteen minutes to make it to school without being late. The problem with that was that they were 20 minutes away.  
Guilmon picked up Takato and flew the rest of the way there under Takato's directions. They made it with plenty of time to spare because Guilmon was still under the Hyper Speed card. When they arrived, Guilmon landed. Then the Hyper Wings disappeared and the Hyper Speed card's influence left him.  
"Thanks Guilmon," Takato said.  
"No problem Takato. But who was that girl?" Guilmon said.  
"I don't know boy. I'll show you the way to my classroom," Takato said. He led Guilmon to the room.  
At precisely 7:45am, the bell rang. Ms. Asagi walked into the room. "Good morning class," Ms. Asagi said.  
"Good morning Ms. Asagi," the students said.  
"Before we begin, I would like to introduce you to a new student. Ms. Nonaka, would you come in here please?" Ms. Asagi said.  
A girl with orange hair walked in. She and Takato gasped upon seeing each other. 'That's the boy I saw on my way here,' she thought.  
'That's the same girl whose Digimon attacked mine,' Takato thought.  
"Class, this is Rika Nonaka," Ms. Asagi said.  
The rest of the class did a double take. Rika Nonaka was the famous ice-cold Digimon Queen that everyone was talking about. She was just about unbeatable in the Digimon card game. The only person she lost to was Ryo Akima a.k.a. the Digimon King.  
"Okay Rika, you can take a seat behind Takato. Takato, would you raise your hand please?" Ms. Asagi said.  
Even though he didn't want to, Takato raised his hand. Rika then took her seat. Then attention she got from the class was annoying.  
"What are you all staring at?" she asked angrily.  
The others quickly looked away from her. Takato winced at the anger that came from her voice. But he also felt something else coming from her voice. He had a gut feeling that her display of a bad attitude was a cover up for a deeper feeling. He would try to get to know Rika more. Hey, maybe he could find out what she was truly feeling.  
Takato's gut feeling was right. Rika didn't want anyone to see how lonely she felt. Her father had abandoned her and her mother when she was only 4-years old. He was a good man to start, but then something happened. He started spending more and more time away from his family. When Rika was 4, he came back. Rika and her mother thought that he had come back, but the truth was that he was moving out.  
For 6 years, Rika had gone into depression. She would've stayed that way if not for learning about the Digimon card game. She became obsessed with it. Her attitude also began to change. She became more inward. Whenever someone would ask her what the problem was, she would just snap at him or her, saying that nothing was wrong.  
After she had gotten the title of Digimon Queen, she had become a lot more introverted. A year after receiving her title, she had gotten her Digimon partner Renamon. She wanted a strong partner, and Renamon was that partner. Right now though, Rika was glaring at Takato. 'I'll make him pay for humiliating me,' she thought.  
Takato felt Rika staring. He chose to ignore her. He knew that she was probably still thinking about how Guilmon beat her partner. 'She's got a serious grudge problem. Maybe I can help her with that too,' he thought.  
As the day went on, everyone kept bringing up how Rika Nonaka was now at the school. They knew about her bad attitude and didn't even try to start a conversation with her. The ones to already tried were punched out in five seconds. The hours rolled by, and it was soon lunchtime. Rika got her food and sat in the corner. She didn't want to be near anyone.  
She looked up when she heard footsteps coming her way. Takato was coming her way. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. The others who saw Takato walking over towards Rika hoped that Takato wouldn't get punched out either.  
"He's either brave or a fool," Kenta said.  
"I agree with you there. Trying to talk to Rika is like trying to talk to a brick wall," Terriermon said.  
"Terriermon, I thought that we had already talked out this," Henry said sighing.  
"Oh come on Henry. She could re-sink the Titanic with her icy attitude," Terriermon said.  
Henry just groaned. 'Here we go again,' he thought.  
"Terriermon's right Henry," Kazu said.  
"See Henry, Kazu agrees with me," Terriermon said.  
"I just hope that Rika will want to talk to someone. Everyone else is too afraid to try and be friends with her," Jeri said.  
"Hi Rika, do you mind if I sit here?" Takato said.  
"Yes I do mind," Rika retorted.  
"Look, you might as well cut it out with that attitude of yours because it doesn't faze me," Takato said.  
The others gasped. Takato was so going to get it now. Rika fumed at Takato's last statement. Takato amazingly wasn't fazed by Rika's anger either.  
"You're dead meat Goggle boy," Rika said. She stood up and aimed a punch right at Takato's face.  
Takato simply ducked the move. Guilmon was playing with Takato's friends' Digimon outside near the cafeteria. They heard all the commotion and went to the window to see what was going one. Guilmon's eyes went feral upon seeing Rika trying to hurt Takato. He went into the door and quickly made his way in front of Takato.  
"I can handle this boy," Takato said.  
Guilmon was ready to protest when Takato gave a reassuring smile. The feral look disappeared, and Guilmon stepped away from Takato.  
"You shouldn't have called off your pet Goggle boy," Rika said before throwing another punch at Takato.  
This time, Takato blocked the punch. Then he swept his foot under hers. Rika found herself face up on the floor. Takato and Guilmon looked down at her.  
"Listen Rika. I just wanted to talk to you. But you decided to fight instead. You have picked the wrong person to fight with. The time Renamon attacked was a fluke because it normally isn't that easy to catch me off guard. I am a 4th degree black belt in karate and am not afraid to use it to defend myself," Takato said before walking away, Guilmon right behind him.  
The others were amazed at what Takato did and said. He did the unthinkable. He subdued the Digimon Queen. Jeri, Kazu and Kenta were the most amazed out of everyone. Takato never told them that he did karate. Henry on the other hand was impressed. He didn't think that Takato would be someone to be into karate. Henry was into martial arts himself because he was a brown belt in judo.  
"Did you see what he did?" the students asked.  
Rika was even angrier now. Not oly had Takato's Digimon humiliated Renamon, but he also humiliated her in front of everyone. Takato was really going to pay now. Rika would see to that.  
'That Goggle boy is mince meat,' Rika thought. She then went outside. "Renamon!" she called out.  
Renamon phased in next to her Tamer. She saw the angry look in Rika's eyes. "What's wrong Rika?" she asked.  
"That Goggle boy humiliated me in front of the whole school. He ducked and blocked my punches. Then he took my feet from underneath me. He and that dino boy Digimon of his are going down," Rika responded.  
Renamon shared Rika's anger. She wanted to get back at Guilmon for humiliating her like Takato humiliated Rika. Meanwhile, Henry, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu had found Takato and Guilmon near a fountain in the park nearby. Takato looked up and smiled upon seeing them. He saw the amazed looks in everyone except Henry's faces.  
"What's up guys?" Takato asked.  
"You never told us that you knew karate," Jeri said.   
"I'm sorry about that. I kept wanting to tell you, but I always got sidetracked," Takato said.  
"I was impressed Takato. I'm taking martial arts myself. I'm a brown belt in judo," Henry said.  
"I've heard of judo. I heard that it's a real challenge to learn," Takato said.  
"It is a challenge. The more you do it though, the better you get," Henry said.  
"I've always wanted to learn judo," Takato said.  
"And I have always wanted to learn karate," Henry said.  
"Seems like we can do each other a favor here. If our parents give us the okay, I'll show you karate, and you can show me judo," Takato said.  
"I'm all up for that," Henry said. "I'll take you to my class. Class is every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday night at 5pm. My class is at a later time, but I have to be there at 5pm because I am the assistant sensei. "  
"I'm also the assistant sensei of my class. Class is every Monday and Friday and starts at 6pm," Takato said.  
The rest of the day went without incident. Or it seemingly went without incident. During the lunch hour, Rika and Renamon plotted their revenge against Takato and Guilmon. The end of the day bell would spell trouble. The end bell rang at 3pm sharp. Takato got the books needed to do his homework before starting on the way home. He had three hours before class. He and Guilmon were barely out of the front door when glowing white shards came at them.  
"Duck Guilmon!" Takato shouted before laying down flat on the ground.  
Guilmon just stood there confused. He didn't know what duck meant. Takato saw Guilmon's confusion and swept his arm under Guilmon's left leg. Guilmon fell to the ground just as the white shards sailed over them.  
"What does duck mean?" Guilmon asked.  
"There are two meanings to the word duck. One meaning is a type of bird. Duck also means to get down. You probably noticed the urgency in my voice. Whenever someone yells duck with urgency, it is a signal to get down," Takato responded. He slowly got up.  
Guilmon got up as well. He sniffed around the area and went feral immediately. He knew that Rika and Renamon were close by.  
"Don't tell me. Rika and Renamon are near right?" Takato said.  
Guilmon only nodded before focusing his attention straight ahead again. A low growl escaped his lips. Riak soon stepped out from her hiding place. She then pointed her blue D-arc at Guilmon. But she couldn't get any information on the red dino.  
"Stupid piece of junk. Why can't I get any info on this dino boy?" Rika wondered.  
"Guilmon is the only Digimon of his kind Rika. I found out that only my D-arc can give information on him," Takato said.  
"Why is that?" Rika asked.  
"That is because the D-arc that Takato has appeared next to me when I was born," Guilmon responded.  
"It doesn't matter that I can't get any info on your pet. Like you said about Renamon attacking you earlier, it was just a fluke that dino boy was able to defeat Renamon. We'll prove that to you. Walk all over dino boy Renamon," Rika said.  
"I am ready Rika," Renamon said.  
Guilmon snapped is head in the direction of the voice. He then quickly dodged Renamon's Diamond Storm. "I grow tired of this. Takato needs to get ready for his class tonight. I'll end this right now. Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon said.  
The red beam of energy sailed for Renamon. She used fine agility to easily dodge the attack. She launched another Diamond Storm. But Guilmon dodged like he did the first time.  
"Hey, what do you thing you're doing?" a male voice asked.  
Takato and Guilmon looked to see Henry and Terriermon running their way. Renamon took advantage of the distraction and aimed another Diamond Storm at Guilmon. Takato quickly turned and saw the oncoming attack. He placed himself in between Guilmon and the attack. The attack made contact with him.  
"Aaahhh!" Takato screamed in pain before falling to the ground.   
"Takato!" Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon shouted.  
"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon angrily shouted.  
This time, the attack rocketed towards Renamon at unimaginable speeds. She wasn't fast enough to dodge this time. She was hit hard because Guilmon's anger greatly fueled his attack. She was sent flying into the side of the school building, going unconscious on impact. Guilmon huffed before rushing to his injured Tamer's side.  
"I heard of your Digimon partner Rika. What she did was intolerable. It is said that Renamon have a good sense of honor, and she did a very dishonorable thing," Henry said.   
Rika couldn't find anything to say. What Takato did stunned her beyond all reason. He actually got in front of his partner, knowing that he would get hurt. Renamon had regained her bearings. She had two reasons to barely believe what happened. One was what Takato did, but the other was that she did perform a very dishonorable act.  
'What was I thinking? Even when I fought wild Digimon, I never attacked when someone else was closeby,' Renamon thought. She phased out, not wanting to carry out the battle any further.  
"Do you have anything to say Rika?" Henry asked.  
"Rika still looked mesmerized.  
"I don't think that you're going to get a response Henry. Queenie isn't home," Terriermon said. "Let's help Takato home."  
Henry nodded. He helped Guilmon stand Takato up. He put one of Takato's arms around his shoulders, and Guilmon placed the other arm around his shoulders. Terriermon climbed up to the top of Henry's head. Henry and Guilmon took Takato home. Upon arriving, Terriermon jumped down and knocked on the door.  
Mr. Matsuda opened the door. He gasped upon seeing his injured son. "What happened to him?" he asked as he left Guilmon and the others in.  
"I'll take him now," Guilmon said.  
Henry nodded and let go of Takato. Guilmon brought Takato to the couch and lay him down on it. Mrs. Matsuda then came into the living room. She almost fainted upon looking at her son.  
"A new student at our school and her Digimon did this. My home is only a five-minute walk from the school. I wanted to meet up with Takato to tell him that my parents gave me the okay to take karate in his class. I was just about there when I saw Guilmon battling a yellow fox Digimon called Renamon.  
I wanted to know what was going on so I asked. Takato and Guilmon turned their attention towards me. But Renamon launched her Diamond Storm attack, trying ot take advantage of the distraction. The attack was aimed at Guilmon, but he was too distracted to notice. Takato did however and got in front of him. The attack impatcted Takato instead. Guilmon and I then rushed him here," Henry responded.  
"Thank you very much young man," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"You're welcome," Henry said.  
"What is your name and who is the little cutie on your shoulder?" Mrs. Matsuda asked.  
Terriermon blushed.  
"My name is Henry Wong, and this is my Digimon parnter Terriermon," Henry responded.  
Mr. Matsuda called the dojo immediately afterwards. The sensie always came early to get the equipment set up. The phone rang and the sensei picked it up.  
"Hello," the sensei said. This sensei was a female.  
"Good afternoon Sensei Tsung, this is Mr. Matsuda," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"Oh, good afternoon. How are you?" Sensei Tsung asked.  
"I'm fine. I'm calling to say that Takato won't be in class tonight. He was badly injured on his way home," Mr. Matsuda said.  
"Oh my, well tell him that I hope he gets better. I'll tell the students why he won't be here," Sensei Tsung said.  
"I will and goodbye," Mr. Matsuda said before hanging up. He then called 911.  
An ambulance was on its way. Mr. Matsuda then went back over to his wife and the others.  
"What did Sensei Tsung say?" Mr. Matsuda asked.  
"She told me to tell Takato to get better and will tell the students why Takato won't be able to make it," Mr. Matsuda responded.  
The sirens could soon be heard outside. Mrs. Matsuda let the paramedics in, and they took Takato away on a stretcher. Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon rode in the ambulance with Takato. Takato's parents followed in their car. The drive to the hospital was a quick ten minutes because of virtually no traffic on the roadway.  
The paramedics wasted no time in rushing Takato inside the hospital. Guilmon went inside as well. After parking the car, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda joined Henry and Terriermon outside. Then they went in as well. They went straight into the waiting room to wait with Guilmon.  
"I hope that it's not too serious," Henry said.   
"We all do," Mr. Matsuda said. Then he turned to Henry. "You said that your parents told you it was all right for you to be in Takato's karate class. Can I assume that he told you about that?"  
"Yes, Takato did tell me about that. At lunchtime today, he wanted to talk with Rika. But she had a very bad attitude and wouldn't talk to anyone. Takato actually stood up to her, which she didn't like. She tried to punch him, but he ducked.  
She was mad and tried to punch him again, but he blocked and then foot swept her before leaving the cafeteria. His friends and I followed him outside, and that's when I told him that I was also into martial arts. I'm a brown belt in judo. He said that he always wanted to take judo. Well I always wanted to take karate. So we made a deal that if you gave the okay, I would teach him judo. If my parents gave the okay, he would teach me karate," Henry responded.  
"Well it's okay with me to teach Takato judo. You can start after he gets better," Mrs. Matsuda said as her husband nodded.  
Meanwhile, Rika still couldn't believ what Takato did earlier today. She was currently in her room. 'Why did Goggle boy do that? He knew that he would get hurt. Is there something I don't know about Digimon?' Rika thought. She instantly dismissed that last thought. 'Nah, I'm the Digimon Queen. I know more about Digimon that he does. But why does it suddenly seem that I don't know anything about Digimon?'  
Renamon was outside the house in a nearby tree. Like Riak, she was also doing some thinking. 'That boy risked his life to protect his Digimon from my dishonorable act. I still can't believe that I let my anger towards my first battle with him get in my way that badly. I usually don't hold grudges. I guess Rika's starting to rub on me,' she thought.  
Rika would find out about the most important thing about being a Tamer. That was to have a bond with your Digimon partner. Takato and Guilmon had only been together for two days, but it already seemed like there were together for much longer. The bond between Rika and Renamon was just partners and not friends. But a Digimon with an icy personality watched Rika from the Digital World, waiting for the opportunity to claim her as his own Tamer. This Digimon would test Rika and Renamon's bond in a very big way.  
  
Well, here is the end of Chapter 2. And more twists came out. Preview for Chapter 3: The Icy Foe: While Takato recovers from Renamon's attack, a cold Digimon schemes on how to have Rika as his own Tamer. Will this icy Digimon get what he wants or can Renamon help? You'll have to stick around to find out the answer.  
  
The next story to be updated will be Digimon 02: The Strength of Friendship. 


End file.
